Civil Love
by Goose17
Summary: Edward and Bella are human and live in the times of the Civil War, in South Carolina. Their fathers meet and introduce each other. They fall in love, but Edward gets sent off to fight in the war with the rest of the men Bella's friends fall in love with.


"Come down here Bella, your Daddy has a surprise for you!" My favorite maid, Angela, called up to me from the parlor downstairs. I put my novel away and ungracefully got up from my seat on my vanity. I looked at myself in the mirror as I stood up.

I, Isabella, or Bella, Swan, was considered one of the great beauties in my county, a southern belle. What with my mahogany colored-hair, fair skin, petite figure, luscious lips, and chocolate brown eyes, which my Daddy says have depth and a soul of their own, I am one of the many sought after young ladies in the county.

There are two others who could compete, but they are my friends and the same age as me, 16. One is a Miss Alice Brandon. Her parents are the Reverend and Mrs. Brandon who are in charge of the sermons on every Sunday, and the hymns that we sing.

The other is a Miss Rosalie Hale. Her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hale have the plantation that sells most of the meat that's sold in the shops in town. She has a twin brother, Mr. Jasper Hale, whom is courting Alice at the moment, but I think he's going to ask for her hand soon.

Jasper's friend, Emmett McCarty, is courting Rosalie. If you knew well enough, like I do, you would question the pair because they really are opposites. Emmett's very playful, though he can be serious of course, but otherwise he's quite like a child. Rosalie's not serious, but you won't expect a smile from her unless you know her very well. Emmett is one of the very few people who can make Rosalie smile constantly, if at all.

He has a younger brother, Garrett, who is a bit older than me. We're very good friends. He's a bit like Emmett, except a bit more serious, and more of a gentleman than Emmett is, who forgets his manners at many times.

I carefully went down the stairs to the parlor where my Daddy was resided to see what surprise he had for me. When I finally got to it, the sight that I saw really did surprise me. It was my cousins, Danielle and Olivia, and my Uncle Tim.

I squealed in delight and rushed over to them to hug them. They squealed, too, and hugged me as hard as they could. They were a year younger than me, as twins, so they were 15 years old. They too would be considered great beauties.

They had petite bodies, like me, but they were about three inches shorter than me, making them about 5' 1". They had gorgeous red-orange hair, with fair skin, robin-egg blue eyes, and doll-like lips.

I hugged my Uncle Tim as the twins hugged Daddy.

"It's so good to see you Bella! We've missed you so much!" Olivia, or Livvy, said enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes, we have, so much! Now, you must introduce us to all your friends, here, so that we may get to know them better!" Danielle or Danni said, with just as much excitement.

"Oh, I can certainly do that! Where are you staying?" I asked them, thinking they were only visiting.

"Oh, we're going to be on a plot of land not far from here. Pretty close to everyone in town." Uncle Tim said.

"So how long are you staying this time?" I asked them. They usually stayed for at least a month, but I wish they would stay longer this time.

"Oh, your father didn't tell you? We're moving here, permanently!" As soon as my uncle said those words, I squealed in delight and hugged Livvy and Danni to death, I'm sure.

"Let's go call on these friends that you talk about all the time in your letters!" Danni said. I looked at my father, who nodded, and ran to get my bonnet and gloves.

After I had put them on, we went out the door, linked arms, and practically skipped to Alice's house. As we passed the church that they were constructing, Danni's head snapped up to its direction and she stopped completely, jerking Livvy and me backwards.

We both looked toward the direction she was looking, up in the rafters of the church. she was locked in a stare with Mr. Garrett McCarty himself.

* * *

I added a poll, on my profile for this story. Please vote!!

GirlCooties


End file.
